So THAT is Your Type
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: While watching television together, Vegeta learns what type of man Bulma enjoys to look at. Unfortunately for Bulma, this man doesn't resemble her husband at all. Vegeta/Bulma


**Author's Note:** Yay for another Vegeta/Bulma fic!

So I was watching DBZ Kai on Nicktoons the other day, and it was the episode where Vegeta fought Zarbon for the second time. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that Bulma was swooning over Zarbon instead of Vegeta. And that Vegeta referred to Bulma as Zarbon's fanclub. Ah I love this pairing~  
And then I realized that those feminine looking guys might be Bulma's "preferred" type. Thus, this fanfic!

I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to review~!

Bulma was exhausted. Beyond exhausted, actually. Nothing was more tiring than trying to get a half-Saiyan child to take a bath. It was practically a full out brawl, and it didn't help that the three-year-old child was almost stronger than herself. But after finally getting Trunks in the bath tub and putting him to bed, she felt ready for bed herself. Except it was only eight-o-clock. And she still had all of that paperwork that needed to get done, which she was not in the mood to do at all. She eyed the paperwork that was sitting on the coffee table, dreading the idea of starting it. Her eyes fell upon the remote, which happened to be located right beside the paperwork. Maybe a little television would be good for her. She really needed a break before she went to work again. Plus it had been some time since she last watched television. Raising a three-year-old with a less than helpful husband kept her pretty busy. Plus she had work on top of that. So was a little TV break too much to ask for? Without another thought, she grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

She wasn't too familiar with many of the new television shows, so she chose to pass on most of those. Unfortunately, nothing seemed all that interesting on the TV tonight. She was debating whether or not she should just do the paperwork instead. Just as she was about to turn off the television, something caught her eye. Or rather someone. She stopped on a channel that was playing some sort of foreign romance film. Subtitles were at the bottom, but Bulma was not interested in reading those. She couldn't take her eyes off the male lead in the film. He was fair-skinned, of some sort of European descent, French it seemed. He had shoulder length wavy blonde hair and such beautiful blue eyes. In short, he was absolutely gorgeous. And the way that he spoke with that accent…it was so heavenly. Even if she had no idea what he was saying, due to her ignoring the subtitles, Bulma's eyes were glued to him on the television set. He had to be saying romantic things, judging by the way he was embracing that girl. For a brief moment, Bulma imagined herself as the one the man was embracing. She giggled at the thought, but then shook it out of her head. She was married now, she couldn't have thoughts like that. But looking was okay, right? How could she not look? This guy was too damn hot not to!

"Well, what do we have here?"

Said a voice from behind Bulma. She jumped a bit, getting startled by the voice. She had just been so engaged in the program, or the male actor for that matter. She turned her head to see Vegeta standing there with a big smirk on her face. How long he was there she didn't know. But she did blush lightly, feeling a bit embarrassed. She just hoped that she wasn't being THAT obvious.

"Vegeta! Don't scare me like that!" Bulma scolded, trying not to avert her eyes back to the television set.

"I merely spoke in a regular tone of voice. Perhaps you were just too busy drooling over that flamboyant wreck on the television." Vegeta said, obviously picking up on what had been going on. At this, Bulma couldn't help but blush a little more. She didn't want him to know that she had been watching this solely because there was a hot guy in it. So she had to just deny it.

"I…don't know what you're talking about! I was simply watching it because of the engaging romantic story!" Bulma retorted, crossing her arms.

"It's in French. Which I am certain you don't speak." Vegeta replied while taking a seat on the couch beside here.

"It has subtitles!" Bulma snapped in reply.

"Yes, because you were paying so much attention to those." Vegeta mocked sarcastically as he turned his attention back to the movie. He stared at the male actor in question, wondering how the hell he was attractive. He had a face that was far too feminine for a male, his hair also resembling that of a woman's. He also looked pretty weak to Vegeta, mainly because he looked far too skinny with almost no muscular build. And he was speaking all of that romantic shit the whole time. Why didn't he just shut up and take his woman like a real man?

"I fail to see how you find _that_ attractive." Vegeta muttered.

"I told you! I don't think that he's hot!" Bulma snapped again, tempted to just admit that she DID find him attractive.

"Oh drop the act, woman. You're only making yourself more obvious!" Vegeta snapped back at her. He paused for a moment and smirked again. "Though it figures that you find that type attractive." He added, recalling something amusing about the woman.

Bulma looked to Vegeta, blinking in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I seem to recall back on the Namekian planet, you were interest in Zarbon." Vegeta replied, eager to see her reaction to this. It took Bulma a moment to remember just who Zarbon was, but when she did she blushed deeply. Vegeta's smirk grew when he saw the change of color in her cheeks.

"Th-that was a long time ago!" Bulma defended.

"Not that long ago. This earthling bears similar resemblance to Zarbon. Speaking of Zarbon, I'm surprised you didn't run off with him anyway."

"I couldn't. _You _killed him."

"Ah, yes. That was enjoyable. Well, consider yourself to be lucky. You ended up with an even better man."

"Yeah…lucky me."

Vegeta scoffed at her sarcasm. Silence passed between the two of them for a moment, the only noise being the couple speaking in French on the television. Bulma wasn't looking at the eye candy on the television though. She was looking down, thinking about something.

"Why do you remember that anyway? I mean I forgot all about that." Bulma questioned curiously.

"I don't know. Just something random I recall…" Vegeta murmured, slightly afraid where this might be going. It was probably a good thing that he did not look over to her, as Bulma was currently wearing a proud smirk on her face.

"You're jealous that I found Zarbon attractive, aren't you?" Bulma inquired.

"Tch. Far from it. Don't praise yourself too much, woman." Vegeta muttered, though the words Bulma spoke were entirely true. He just would never admit something like that, no matter how far she tried to push him.

"You do, don't you?" Bulma asked again, just continuing to push.

"I SAID NO, DAMMIT!" Vegeta yelled, reaching his breaking point very quickly. His voice could probably be heard all through Capsule Corp. Which was unfortunate since it trigged the awakening of the three-year-old Trunks. He ran down the stairs to where his parents were sitting, wanting to know what was going on. He knew that when his father yelled that loud, something important must be going on. He rubbed his eyes, looking to his mother.

"Mommy, what's going on? I heard Daddy yell." Trunks asked his mother, knowing he'd probably get an answer out of her. His father would never let him know. Bulma sighed at the sight of her son. Vegeta just HAD to scream and wake him up.

"Nothing is wrong, Trunks." Bulma paused and rose to her feet. "Come on, I'll take you back to bed." She walked over to her son and picked him up, exiting the room.

A few whines could be heard from Trunks about wanting to know what was going on. Once both of them left the room, Vegeta turned his attention back to the television. He caught sight of the actor again, but he couldn't stand the sight of that girly man anymore. A complete disgrace to all males. He grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. As usual, nothing on the television seemed interesting. Vegeta did not understand why so many earthlings found the television to be entertaining. He would rather train than watch this contraption. Suddenly, something on the television caught Vegeta's attention for once. It looked like some sort of commercial. He wasn't interested in the product, but there was a lovely sight in this advetisement. The female actress was very appealing. She had long dark hair, dark brown eyes and a pretty much perfect body. It appeared to be some sort of commercial for woman's shampoo, as she was in the shower washing her hair. Vegeta felt absolutely mesmerized by the commercial and the woman in it. He was completely unaware that he was doing the exact same thing that Bulma had been doing earlier. He was now just so focused on the advertisement.

"You're such a hypocrite…"

A voice said from behind Vegeta. He turned his head to see Bulma standing before him, wearing a smirk that matched his from not too long ago. Turning away, he calmly grabbed the remote and shut the television off. He rose to his feet and casually started to exit the room.

"Don't you have paperwork to do or something?"


End file.
